


You’re a daddy

by Hotgitay



Category: Private Practice
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, Suggestive Themes, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Based on the scene in season 2 of private practice where Charlotte takes a pregnancy test this is what could have happened if it had been positive when cooper was in the bathroom waiting for her to leave her stall





	You’re a daddy

"Stop staring at me like Oprah just walked through the doors." announced Charlotte, walking out of the stall, hiding the positive pregnancy stick behind her back.  
Cooper laughed. Charlotte said in a furious voice "Is this funny to you Cooper?"  
Cooper was confused, "What's  funny?"

Charlotte held up the pregnancy stick,  
"Congratulations you're a daddy."  
Cooper's eyes widened. Charlotte stared at him "You were right, go on ahead rub it in my face."  
Cooper suddenly had a pissed off woman whom was his ex standing neck to neck, to his chest, staring daggers at him like he was a target  
at a shooting range with her pointing a gun directed to hit the target shape when shot at a shooting range.

Addison had walked into the bathroom at that moment. Surprised to see Charlotte still holding the positive pregnancy stick in her hands. Addison gasped. Charlotte turned her head from its glued on gaze locked on Cooper, staring at their unexpected visitor. She placed a hand on her hip, the other hanging down, holding the positive pregnancy stick. Her tone loaded with raging, pissy sass, "I'm pregnant. Does that bother you?" Addison decided to walk out the bathroom slowly. That was awkward. She just walked in on Cooper and Charlotte with a positive pregnancy test.  

Cooper said, "We'll raise the kid together."  
Charlotte smacked him, "Idiot, you were the one whom stated I was some big bad witch for starting the rival practice, and now that not only am I knocked up, single, unattached from you, you want to start being civil."  
Cooper looked down, "I'm not over you, Charlotte. I thought I was, but I'm not. I miss you. I miss hearing that twang in your voice, I miss the conversations, I just miss you in general. Also the kinky, crazy sex. I know I screwed up."

Charlotte smiled faintly, "I miss you too Coop.  But you have to understand, this is a baby, our baby, whose parents aren't even together. Do you want the kid to be tossed around like a football if we do get back together? It can't just be keeping secrets because I kept mine and it made you hate me."


End file.
